


Memories

by bnha_rxse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Eaten alive, Hell, Memory Loss, disgustingly graphic, do NOT read if you're squeamish, torn apart people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnha_rxse/pseuds/bnha_rxse
Summary: Seriously, do not fucking read this if you're squeamish. There is so much gore in this story it's fucking disgusting. This is a short story I wrote for English but I wanted to see people's reactions. I'm talking torn limbs, demons eating people, killing family members, etc. Also literally rotting in hell. Listen, who am I to say if heaven or hell exists but this is just what I think is the most realistic situation. Maybe not the whole 'demon eating you alive' part, but the rotting in hell part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, do not fucking read this if you're squeamish. There is so much gore in this story it's fucking disgusting. This is a short story I wrote for English but I wanted to see people's reactions. I'm talking torn limbs, demons eating people, killing family members, etc. Also literally rotting in hell. Listen, who am I to say if heaven or hell exists but this is just what I think is the most realistic situation. Maybe not the whole 'demon eating you alive' part, but the rotting in hell part.

The ground beneath him is cold and rough. Leaves crunch and twigs break as he stirs awake. When he opens his eyes, it’s dark. He stands up and looks around at the vast forest. The trees stand taller than he can see, and the air is cool as if it’s about to start raining. As he walks, he picks up a faint smell. Unsure, he heads to where the smell is strongest. A few more feet and it hits him. What he smells isn’t something he should keep walking towards, but he finds himself unable to walk the other way. He pinches his forearm, telling himself that it’s only a dream, and wanting to wake up, but nothing happens. Thinking back, he tries to remember when he fell asleep, or where he was, or anything about himself. But he can’t recall a single thing. Not even his own name.  
He’s pulled closer and closer to where he desperately doesn’t want to go, and another scent is brought to his nose. He doesn’t know the name for it, but an image flashes through his mind. Rotting flesh, decaying bodies. Death. He pulls harder and harder against whatever’s pulling him towards the awful combination of smells. His hands start to shake, and sweat drips down his back, despite the cold air.  
He hears a distant rustle, giving off a slight feeling of restlessness. A mouse races across the ground in front of him, but he’s still unable to stop himself from taking another step. The mouse is too close, and he knows what’s about to happen. He puts his foot down, but instead of the sound of leaves or twigs, he’s met with a painful cut off squeal, and feels a pop as he shifts his weight. He watches as the blood spills onto the ground, it’s guts smashed and covered in dirt.  
He’s given no time to process what just happened, as he’s still being pulled further into the forest. He turns his head forward, shaking more and trying even harder to take a step in the other direction, but immediately regrets it. Three hundred feet away stands a creature with dozens of tentacles, pure white eyes, and a hole that appears to be a mouth with no less than fifteen rows of perfectly pointed teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even this amount of fear was enough to stop him from walking towards it. The monster turns it’s head towards him, and that’s when he can see the pile of bodies behind it. Faces with bite marks and torn skin, fingers and toes missing, eyeballs hanging from their sockets. Unimaginable things have been done to these bodies. And he knew he was next.   
Suddenly, he’s able to move freely, to take a step in a different direction. He can try to run away, but it’s useless. The monster appears before him in the blink of an eye. Whether it’s super-speed or teleportation, he doesn’t know. Either way, the monster clearly wants to add him to his pile of munchies.   
Do something, do anything, come ON, he thinks to himself. The only thing he can think to do while standing frozen in fear is to throw a rock and duck as it reaches for him. He crouches down, picks up the closest rock he can feel, and puts all of his power into the throw. Just as the rock leaves his hand, a vision comes to him. It takes him a few seconds to understand that it’s a memory, but he wishes he hadn’t.   
He’s about six years old, and he’s heading down the hall of his home to his sister’s room in the middle of the night. He opens the door with his left hand, and holds his brown teddy bear with a dark green bow around its neck in his right hand. Walking up to where his sister lay sound asleep, he sits on the side of her bed, careful not to wake her. He takes the extra pillow that she had thrown to the floor in her sleep, and covers her face beneath it. After a few seconds, she starts to wake up. She looks into her little brother’s eyes, tears starting to form in the corners, and tries to scream. By the time he began to grow tired from her resistance, it had stopped. She stopped breathing, and took his teddy bear back into his room to fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

No. No, no, no, no no no NO. I didn’t do it… I didn’t do it! It can’t be true! His thoughts are filled with disbelief as the slimy creature uses a tentacle to grab him and pull him up. He wiggles in the monster’s grip, desperately trying to get free. Another tentacle comes up and reaches for his hand. It coils the end around his pinkie finger and quickly tears it off, tosses it into its mouth and chews messily, like a child eating a candy bar.  
This sets off yet another memory. But this time it’s of him at around 12 years old, wrapping a rope around his mother’s neck and strangling her to death in the kitchen. Once she’s motionless on the ground, he calls the police and tells them that he doesn’t know what happened. That he was in his room playing video games with his headphones on and came out to get some water when he found her dead on the floor. He cracked a window open in order to convince the police that someone broke in.   
He screams in agony, wanting these memories to go away. The image of his mother with tears in her eyes and her lips turning purple is beginning to be too much for him to bear. That paired with the pain shooting from his hand is all too much. The bone was sticking out of his finger, making his stomach churn for the millionth time. He can feel hot tears on his cheeks and he uses what’s left of his left hand to try and push himself out of its grip. The monster brings up two more tentacles and yanked the next two fingers off.   
Each time something was pulled off, torn, or eaten, a new memory flashed in his mind. Some were of him and his family, some were of him killing his family, some of him lying to authorities brilliantly in order to get away with what he did. As he’s being snacked on, his mind is racing with regret, and he tells himself that if he stops resisting, it’ll all be over. He won’t have to suffer anymore if he just lets it happen.   
So he does. He lets the demon tear apart his body piece by piece. There’s blood completely covering the small amount of arms that he has left, and his legs have been entirely devoured. His eyes are pulled from their sockets and left hanging there. The pain consumes him, and the amount of blood he’s lost causes him to pass out. The last thing he hears is the sound of the monster running its snake-like tongue up his body, licking up the blood like melting ice cream on a cone.


End file.
